How The Princess Harem Maker Game Began
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Another side for Big Macintosh: The Stallion of Many Mares. This one revolves around Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight and what role they play in Big Mac's adventures. Anthro form.
1. Chapter 1

It's morning in Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia was signing some paperwork that was given to her by her aide Raven. As she was filling out the papers, one of the castle guards brought a message from Princess Cadence. When Princess Celestia read the letter, she got up from her throne and told her guards to prepare her chariot since she is going to the Crystal Empire and to inform Princess Luna that she needs to meet her at her chariot too since she needs to be there. After waiting for a while, Princess Luna met Princess Celestia at her chariot and the two left for the Crystal Empire.

At the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were at the train station with their daughter, Princess Flurry Heart. They were waiting for the regular train to come since her aunt, Princess Twilight, was coming to get her for weekly lessons on friendship and tutoring. As they were waiting, Princess Cadence noticed that Luna and Celestia had finally arrived at the castle; however, the regular train to Ponyville finally arrived and Twilight came out to hug her niece. Before they left, Shining Armor told her daughter that he was going to come pick her up in Ponyville and both her parents gave her a hug and watched her get on the train. After the train was gone, Cadence headed to the castle to meet up with Celestia and Luna; she told Shining Armor to be ready for them after their meeting is over with. Cadence went to meeting hall where Celestia and Luna were waiting for her. Before they talked, Celestia and Luna used spells to make sure that nopony would listen to what they are about to talk about; once it was clear, they began their conversation.

"Now that the three of us have assembled and everything is cleared, we can now get down to business." said Princess Cadence

"First order of business: I hereby submit the Ultimate Harem Making Trophy up for grabs for this year's Princess Harem Making Game; I think we need to come up with a different name for this. However, I think I'm going to win this again." said Princess Celestia bringing out a golden and silver trophy

"How do you know that sister? Before I became Nightmare Moon and was banished, I won this game more than you did." said Luna

"True, but that was a long time ago Luna; things have changed since then and I won the last game." said Celestia

"But I won the one after that when it was just you and me Celestia; I even married the stallion we used for it. We can debate about our victories another time; let's talk about the second order of business: Inviting Twilight to join this year's game. I personally think she should be in this one." said Princess Cadence

"I agree with you on that." said Celestia

"I would like to agree as well, but has Twilight even….lost her virginity already or….know anything about sex at all." said Luna

"I'm sure she knows a few things about it." said Celestia

"I'm not so sure. I sometimes view wet dreams of many ponies, but I've never been able to find out what she normally dreams about." said Luna

"Maybe she just dreams about them when you're not looking." said Celestia

"Actually, that is the exact reason. Twilight doesn't like to talk about her sexual dreams or desires to anypony. I've tried multiple times, but she always changed the subject with a book she's just recently read." said Luna

"Maybe I should go and talk to her; Twilight will tell me about it for sure. And just to make sure she can't deny it, I'm going to send a guard over one of your guards over to Twilight later tonight if that's ok with you Cadence." said Celestia

"That's ok with me. I know one guard that you can use; I'll get him for you later today." said Cadence

"That's fine with me. Another thing I want to do is hold our decisions on who's the next stallion that we will use in our game until we get Twilight in on this game." said Celestia

"Agreed!" said Luna and Cadence

"Now that our meeting is settled, we can move onto our after meeting banquet. Cadence, is Shining Armor and the other ready for us?" said Celestia

"He and the guards should be ready by now; they are in the secret chambers as we speak."

"I call dibs on Shining Armor; that's ok with, right Cadence." Luna asked Cadence

"Just make sure you save all of him for me in the end; he is my husband after all and I like to have fun with him at night you know." said Cadence

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence left the meeting room and headed toward the secret chambers. The chambers used to belong to King Sombra when he was in charge of the Crystal Empire at the time. He used this room to rest privately and where he picked out different crystal mares that he liked to have sex with privatel. Shining Armor assembled 3 crystal guards and the two pegasus guards that came with Celestia and Luna in the chambers. Everypony knows that one of the perks in being a royal guard is this: you get to have sex with princesses whenever they desire it. Shining Armor did this when he was just a recruit in Canterlot for Cadence before they got married; Celestia played with him too.

When the Princesses arrived in the chambers, everypony stood up tall and straight for them. To get things in the mood for them, the Princesses took of their dresses and revealed their naked bodies to them; lucky for them, they get to see their g size breast at last. Celestia went over and grabbed 2 of the crystal guards, Cadence grabbed the last crystal pony guard and Celestia's guard, and Luna grabbed Shining Armor and the last Celestia guard.

The first thing that they did was suck all the guards cocks. They made sure to get each guard's huge cocks in their mouths in order to lick them and suck on them. Shining Armor and the guards have always know how well the princesses could suck on cocks. They could feel how warm their tongues and mouths are all over them; especially Celestia's mouth, since it is as warm as the sun. The Princesses continued to suck on their cocks until the guards cummed in their mouths; they loved the taste of their warm cum in their mouths.

Celestia,Luna, and Cadence got on their backs, spread their legs, and told Shining Armor and the guards to start licking their pussies. They did what they were told and started licking them. As they were being licked, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were moaning and groaning in pleasure and ecstasy from their wet tongues. To spice things up, the three alicorns leaned over and made out with each other while Shining Armor and the guards were licking their pussies. They even took turns sucking on their each others tits just for the fun of it. This continued on until both alicorns orgasmed on Shining Armor and the guards faces.

Now wanting cocks inside of them, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence called for them all to pound them hard and make it good. Celestia had one crystal guard take her in the pussy and the other one in the ass, Cadence had the crystal guard in her pussy and Celestia's guard in the ass, and Luna had Celestia's guard in her pussy and Shining Armor in the ass; Luna really wanted Shining Armor's cock in her ass. All three alicorn princesses were sandwiched and they were being pounded by their respective guards inside their pussies and asses. They could feel their huge cock moving inside and out of them. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were moaning and groaning in excitement from this that they kissed the guards while they thrusted in their bodies and kissed each other at the same time this continued on until Shining Armor and the guards could feel themselves ready to cum. They took out their cocks and sprayed all their cum all over the three alicorn princesses.

After that was over, everypony put on their clothes and left the chambers. As they were leaving, Celestia got one of the guards working on duty and ordered him to deliver this letter(that she put a spell on it) to Princess Twilight and it has to be delivered to her by 11 pm exactly.

 **This is another side story to Big Macintosh: The Stallion of many mares. This one revolves around the princesses and how they are involved in the events taking place around Big Mac and other parts of the chapter. It will also give small sneak peeks into future chapters of Big Mac's story; it will depend on how far I get with this one. And finally, I'm planing on doing more side stories to this too to expand on the events of Big Macintosh: The Stallion of many mares. I hope that by doing so, it will expand the world of my story and bring out certain characters that you would like to see more. If you have an idea for a possible side story that you would like to see let me know via PM or in the comments( if you are just a guest)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few things I would like to point out. Equestria Girls did not happen, Flash Sentry is just a small plot point that I plan on only using once so I don't want any rants about him being in this chapter, and be sure to check out my Big Mac story since this is connected to it.**

It was night time in Ponyville. Twilight was carrying her niece Flurry Heart to the train station to meet up with Shining Armor so she could be taken home.

"She must had an exhausting day from studying" said Shining Armor holding onto his daughter

"Actually, she finished all of that as early as possible so we could have some fun together. We had so much fun that she wore herself out." said Twilight

"I'm sure she'll wake up once we get back to the Crystal Empire. By the way how's Spike doing; have you heard anything from him?" said Shining Armor

"I have and he said that things are going great for him in Dragon City. He said he'll be back in 2 weeks; he even told me he found a girlfriend. This is a picture of her." said Twilight

"They look so cute. By the way, is mom still harassing you about finding a stallion to settle down with?" said Shining Armor

"You have no idea. She tries to introduce me to some stallions that she meets from some old friends of hers, but I manage to convince them to simply be my friends in the end. I don't think that's going to stop mom from trying, but I can handle it." said Twilight

"Not that it's any of my business, but aren't there any stallions in Ponyville?" Shining Armor joked about

"Maybe, but I don't really have time to look. See around Shining Armor" said Twilight not amused about his joke.

Once Twilight left, Shining Armor carried Skyla onto the train and the two left for the Crystal Empire. Twilight headed back to her castle to rest by reading a good book. As she was reading her book, Celestia was hiding in the castle using a camouflage spell to conceal herself. Celestia waited until the guard she borrowed from the Crystal Empire finally arrived. The guard then knocked on the castle door and Twilight answered the door.

"Can I help you?" said Twilight

"Princess Twilight! My name is Flash Sentry; I am here to deliver this letter to you from Princess Celestia." said Flash Sentry giving the letter to Twilight

"This has nothing on it. It must be in some sort of invisible ink. Can you wait here for a bit until I decipher this." said Twilight

"Yes your highness." said Flash Sentry.

Twilight went over to her desk and looked at the letter that Celestia sent to her while Flash Sentry waited. As Twilight was looking at the letter, she used every spell she could think of in order to figure out what it is that Celestia was trying to tell her. What she did not know, is the letter contained a spell that was making her breast a size g like all the other princesses. She could then feel the room starting to get hot, her body getting hot, her heart beating, and she could feel herself leaking since her panties are starting to get wet. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she couldn't take it anymore. She called Flash Sentry over to help her up to her room. He did what she asked and took her to her room. Once there, Twilight used her magic to lock her door, ripped her clothes off, and told Flash Sentry to start fucking her.

Twilight then used her magic to lay Flash Sentry on the bed and she began sucking on his cock. As she is sucking on his cock, Flash Sentry asked the princess what has gotten into her, but at the same time he didn't care. She moved her mouth up and down on his cock to make sure she was getting every bit of it in her mouth.

Celestia was watching the whole thing from outside Twilight's room. She thought to herself that maybe the spell she used was too powerful after all. However, she could feel herself getting wet from this and she started to touch herself.

Twilight then ordered Flash Sentry to start licking her pussy immediately. He placed his tongue in her pussy and began to licking her entire pussy. Twilight moaned in pleasure and excitement from having his wet tongue in her pussy. She began squeezing her breast from the intensity of this.

Celestia did the same thing while watching in private. She had strpiped hersefl of her clothes and continued to touch herself in her pussy and squeeze her breast at the same time. She loved watching how Twilight was handling the guard and wish she could join in on this too.

Twilight then ordered Flash to start putting his cock inside of her pussy. He did what she said and placed his cock in her pussy and began thrusting it inside of her. As he was thrusting, Twilight could feel the intense pleasure and pain from having a cock in her pussy. She would moan and groan from wanting more from this and even told Flash to spank her harder and to thrust harder.

Celestia loved seeing this too. She could tell that Twilight's lust is really strong and powerful enough to enter the game. This was further proved when she saw Twilight take all of Flash's cum in her mouth; it made her cum too.

After seeing more than enough, Celestia decided to go and talk to Twilight about joining in on the game, but Twilight fainted on the bed from exhaustion


End file.
